Yellow porshe and mind control
by nymphadora026
Summary: Such a bad title but the inspiration just wasn't there. So, it's Drabbles on Alice and Jasper, to suit DC World'd challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so, this is DC world Challenge on LJ and I though it woul be pretty cool! So please, guys, review. Oh, by the way, the topics are: _**Dance, Moonlight, Pizza, Fast, Courage, Dare, Money, Shoes, Home, Painting**_

* * *

Shoes

It's been two hours since they walked in the store. Shopping with Alice was always long and nobody's knew it more then her husband and supposed brother, Jasper. But the worst was shopping for shoes. She could spend hours and hours just for these. She would walk in, look for the expensives trend and disigner, took her favorites pair and then looked all the other shoes and then again chose her favorite pairs. When she had around 30 pair of shoes, she would try them and eliminate the one she don,t like. Then, she'll try on and on the others, to be sure to know wich one to choose. When, there would be about half a dozen left, she'd take them and pay. But this time, Jasper was getting really tired of it and he knew exactly what to do. After her third try on, she called him to have his opinion. He didn't answer. She looked all around the store and then she heard a loud, dumb-girly, laugh. She turned her head to that direction and found her boy flirting with the blond sales-girl. If she would have still been human, her cheeks would hav became bright red. She left all her shoes lying on the floor and ran to Jasper. Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him out the store.

If Jasper was the one that really knew how long could a shopping day with Alice could be, he was also the only one to know how jealous she was.

* * *

It's my first one and I think it's pretty nice. I wrote it like in ten minutes and the inspiration came so easily, it freaked me out! So, what did you guys think?


	2. Home

Okay, so this one take place during the fourth one, when Alice and Jasper ran away.

* * *

They stopped in the amazonian forest. It's not that they were exhausted because the weren't, they just stopped to think, think what they were going to do next. They didn't even knew if what they've been looking for would be there. Jasper sat down and Alice lay her hed on his lap.

'I miss them, I miss home.' she sight 'I know we'll find him, and we'll get back in time but, when will this time be?' He ran his fingers slowly through her sort hair.

'I don't know, but I miss them too... At least, we're together.' he wispered.

'Yeah, it's like having a little bit of home with me.' He leaned over her and slightly kissed her.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I kind of love it, it's short but still cute. Review a lot please.


	3. Money

Money

'JASPER HALE! YOU TRIED TO BUY YOUR WAY OUT OF PROM DANCE!? I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN MONEY!' Alice yelled through all the house. The young boy just looked up at her.

'Alice, I--'

'Don't care!' He tried to calm her down but his powers didn't seem to work really on her right now. He closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. They've been to plenty of prom dances but, now, except for her, they were all pretty bored.

'Don,t even bother to explain! You should have tell me you didn't want to go, first!' he opened his mouth but she walked out furiously.

'ALICE!' he called.

* * *

So, here comes little problems because, with Alice, it can't always be just fun. I thought they would fight about stupid things (well, it's not that stupid, if you look in one way). Review please


	4. Courage

Courage

Alice was hidden behind a wall, spying on Jasper who was reading a book on the couch. She closed her eyes and take a breath. She haven't spoke to him in two weeks but during this time, she thought about what happened. She realizes that he tried to tell her he didn,t want to go few times but she didn't listen. Now, it was time for her to apologize and that would take a lot of courage for her because it was hard for the young vampire to admit she was wrong. Slowly, she walked in the living room and sat down next to him. Jasper didn't looked at her. She slid he hand in his but he didn't move. She took another breath and opened her mouth.

'Jazz? I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry. I overreacted.' He slowly put his book down and took his other hand. Without a word, he leaned in and kissed her. He knew how courageous she had been to apologizes and that was his way to tell her he forgave her.

* * *

So? What d'you think? I kind of like it but it's not my favorite. I prefer the "shoes" one... Please, review, guys, I only have a review per chapter...


	5. Pizza

Pizza

'What are you doing, Alice?' When Jasper came in that day, he never thought he would find one of his sibbling, specially not Alice, cooking human food. She was spinning in her hand a piece of dough and different sort of toppings were placed on the table.

'I'm making pizza, what do I look like doing?' She smiled. Even if she wasn't Edward, she knew exactly what he was thinking. She put down her dough and start to put tomatoe sauce on it. 'Never mind, in few seconds, you'll understand all.' And just to prove what she was saying, the door opened and Edward came in with Bella, anouncing she was staying for supper. Jasper lookes at his girlfriend and she winked.

* * *

LOL! I like this one. I mean, what could I write about pizza when the Cullen don't eat human food? And this came out of nowhere. So, how did you liked it? Review to let me know...


	6. Dance

Dance

Alice is unpredictable, and who knows that better than her husband Jasper. Everyday, it was something new, and most of the time, it makes him laugh. This time, when he came to their door, it was surprisingly closed. No one ever closes the door really in the Cullen's home. But what surprised him most was the music comming from their bedroom. Curiosity took over him and he opened the door. Alice stood in the middle of the room in a short tutu-like pink dress, dancing on her toes like professionnal ballet dancer (with some real ballet shoes...) on "the sugarplum fairy" from Nutcracker.

'Wow, Alice! I never thought you could dance like this! Where did you learn that?'

'TV' she answers simply before returning to her moves while Jasper moved in and watched her...

* * *

I'm sorry to impose Nutcracker to you but that's all we play in loop in my house and I'm kind of addicted to it. As you may have guess, I like the sugarplum fairy song. Enough talking about me and my taste for ballet. I always thought she was made to dance ballet, don't you think? Either way, review, please.


	7. Moolight

Moonlight

It was the perfect night. The moon was glowing perfectly, reflecting the little snow that was falling. Jasper was standing under the glowing lantern, Emmett and Edward by his side. Their father was waiting, feet appart, for the girls to show up. Jasper was nervous, he was bouncing from one foot to the other. Then, Carlisle glanced at him and he knew it was time. Barely seconds later, Alice appeard, in her white stripeless silk dress, followed by Rosalie and Esmee, both in light blue dresses. But all Jasper had eyes for was his future wife, who looked even more beatiful in the moonlight, making her look paler. Yes, it was the perfect night, mostly because of the moonlight, and he knew it as soon as she let go Carlisle's arm and took his hand.

* * *

I HAD to make a chapter about their wedding. I was inspired by Mike and Susan's wedding in Desperate Housewives's 3d season. Well, hop you enjoyed it. Review please!


End file.
